gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Abuelita's house
Abuelita's House is the former residence of Soos Ramirez and his grandmother. History Season 1 Following the events of "Dreamscaperers," in which Gideon evicts the Pines family from the Mystery Shack through Finders Keepers Law, Dipper, Mabel, and Stan Pines move in with the Ramirez family in "Gideon Rises." While observing a news special regarding the Shack's new management, the twins formulate a scheme to reacquire their family property, as Stan deems their new residence to be unfit to live in. After being thrown out of the Mystery Shack's grand closing celebration, they return to the house, where Stan reveals he must send the kids back home, having lost all his savings to Gideon. As Dipper and Mabel journey to Piedmont, Stan wallows in his defeat with Soos' grandma, moments before discovering a way to exploit Gideon's fraudery to the town. Caught up in his accomplishment, he passionately kisses Abuelita before exiting the house, much to her discontent. It is presumed that following Gideon's arrest and the reclaiming of the Shack, the Pines family quickly gathered their belongings and officially moved out of the Ramirez residence. Shorts In the short "Fixin' It with Soos: Cuckoo Clock," Soos edits his own homemade video in his bedroom. His desktop quickly malfunctions from the high amount of processing it must perform, while Soos promises to fix it in his next segment. Season 2 Soos and Abuelita are shown relaxing in the house in "Soos and the Real Girl," Abuelita reading her mail and getting her highlights done while Soos plays a video game beside her. Upon receiving an invitation to her grandson Reggie's wedding, Abuelita implores Soos to seek a date to bring, which he reluctantly agrees to. Soos later plays "Romance Academy 7" in his bedroom for hours on end, having fallen in love with .GIFfany. When Dipper and Mabel drag Soos to Gravity Malls to find a corporeal date, Abuelita immediately begins reading her grandson's diary for her own enjoyment. In "Blendin's Game," Dipper and Mabel travel ten years into the past and witness Soos' 12th birthday party held in the backyard of the house, which is on the same day Soos learns his Soos' father doesn't intend on returning to see him. Crushed, Soos shuts himself in his bedroom and rejects celebrating, much to the dismay of his grandmother. The house's backyard hosts a game of FCLORP in "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," which Soos, Toby Determined, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland all participate in. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," the house is one of many places affected by a weirdness wave, resulting in Abuelita being turned into a chair, her grill walking off the house's property, and a tree turning into a tentacle. Residents S1e20 Soos grandma.png|Abuelita (Formerly) S1e13 whole busload of em.png|Soos Ramirez (Formerly) Sightings Trvia *The street address is named after Jesus Chambrot, the real-life inspiration for Soos. ru:32 Чамброт Драйв Category:Season 1 places Category:Shorts places Category:Season 2 places Category:Recurring places Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Homes